


Place Your Bets

by NoxCelestis



Category: Grimm (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxCelestis/pseuds/NoxCelestis
Summary: Wu's known for having bets about all sorts of things at the police station. What if a couple of them happen to collide?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Place Your Bets

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while bored at work. Not beta'd. I had a terrible idea and figured I would make it a reality since we didn't have customers. This is just a one-shot; no sequel/prequel or even a true conclusion. I laughed really hard at one line in particular (see if you can guess which one) and it made my manager find out I wasn't actually working at work. Oops.

It was a rare night in Portland in that the resident Grimm, one Detective Nikolas Burkhardt, was having a few drinks with the, unknown to him, Prince of Portland, one Captain Sean Renard, in the Prince’s penthouse. The recent case had been draining and there was a mighty need for alcohol to celebrate the end of it. Sean had invited Nick on the assumption that he’d turn it down. Surprise.

“I heard something interesting while I was getting coffee today,” Sean smirked as he thought about the look on the faces of his subordinates when they realized it was him coming around the corner and quickly changed the topic of their conversation.

“Why do I have the feeling it’s one of Wu’s crazy bets or conspiracy theories?” Nick shook his head.

“Oh, it is. Apparently,” Sean waited as Nick raised his glass to his mouth, “your sexuality is up for debate.” He smiled at himself as the revelation got the desired effect.

Nick nearly choked on his scotch. “What?” He’s privy to a lot of Wu’s bets including how long until the next time Franco will complain about Portland getting weirder, or when one of the rookies will get into a traffic accident in their rush to prove themselves, or, one of his personal favorites to participate in, how long until Hank’s newest girlfriend gets uncomfortable with how fast Hank falls in love. He was going to have words with his partner; there was no way Hank wasn’t the start of, or at least partially responsible for, this one. And he knew the very conversation that had to have been the catalyst.

Although he never was asked to participate, Sean was aware of Wu’s bets. He’d heard about the simpler ones such as a repeat offender claiming police brutality before anything happened or who chased suspects on foot and left the calling of backup to their partner. He knew there were more than a few about himself because he was mysterious. Sean generally liked finding out what gossip was going around the office as policemen tend to be worse than teenage girls. He had to admit, though, he’d also wondered about the young Grimm.

Nick had been with his girlfriend, Juliette, for years. There may have been a comment or two throughout the years that could suggest he wasn’t as straight as people thought, but he was very committed to his girlfriend and that left the question in the air: if he wasn’t with Juliette, would he only date women like his partner or was he more flexible? As it so happened, the two had broken up a week ago and the possibility of finding out once and for all was the hottest topic.

“I’m gonna kill Hank…” Nick groaned into his glass and ran his hand over his face. “Is this because Juliette broke up with me for keeping secrets and she thinks I’m having an affair with Monroe? I don’t spend that much time with him! Sure, we’re having dinner later but that’s no reason to believe we’re sleeping together. Right?”

Sean stared at his drinking partner for a moment processing the information. The fact that Juliette thought there was a possibility of Nick having an affair with a man gave some credibility to the wager and allowed a strange feeling of hope to rise in Sean’s chest. “What does Hank have to do with that?”

Nick groaned again realizing what he said. “He was the only one who knew why she broke up with me. Now you do, too, I guess.”

“Actually, this debate has been going on for almost a year. I heard Holtby mentioning it getting close to being the anniversary for this bet with no winners. One of the longest non-renewing bets.” He didn’t notice he’d finished off his scotch. 

“I wonder why Hank hasn’t taken the pot for himself. Maybe he’s not allowed in it because he’s my partner?”

“Are you saying Hank’s known this whole time?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Well, not exactly, but he’s been my partner for a while now and we talk. I’m sure he’s got an idea. So do you. Now I wonder what Juliette thought she saw to come to that conclusion. God, I wouldn’t be surprised if Monroe has been thinking along the same lines with how eagerly I accept his dinner invitations. Maybe I should cancel tonight. But he’s a hell of a cook; even if it’s supposed to be vegan, he’ll sometimes add meat for me.” He looked at his empty glass. “I need another drink.” Nick got up, walked to Sean’s kitchen, returned with the bottle of scotch, poured them both another glass, then sat back down. 

Sean thanked him for the refill and took a sip. “I don’t see why this is a big deal. You wouldn’t be the first openly bisexual officer in our precinct.” 

“That’d probably be Wu.” Nick smiled. “I’m not bisexual, though.” He wondered if the bet was somehow Wu’s hopefulness at having more openly LGBT people with which to converse. Honestly, he hadn’t thought about the sexuality of his coworkers before. Nick just chatted with anyone about anything if people weren’t racist or homophobic. He did notice Sean’s momentary droop at his proclamation. Interesting.

“Oh.” Why was that disappointing? It’s not like he had money on the subject. It was a good thing he didn’t. He would have been one of the ones to suggest the Grimm was like Wu and lost. The man was too pretty to tie himself down to one gender. 

“Well, if you’re interested,” Nick started, “there’s a pool that’s been going on far longer about you.”

“I’m not surprised.” He smiled at the memory of some of the bets he’d heard involving himself. His favorite was when would his endless patience give out. If only they knew how often he’d blow off steam outside of work. Woge out away from Portland and destroy some things.

Nick regarded the man for a bit. “Have you ever considered having sex with a subordinate or two?” 

“Yes.” Honest answer. Short and sweet. 

“Are you aware that people are wondering who’ll take you to bed?”

“Excuse me?”

“One of the first wagers I heard when joining the southern precinct was who would be lucky enough to take their hot captain to bed. Not necessarily taking you taking you. Like you could take them but whatever.”

“Hot captain…” Sean repeated it slowly in amusement.

“You’re kidding.” Nick chuckled. “You have to know how ridiculously hot you are. Men, women, straight, otherwise, everyone agrees that you’re hot. You’re tall, mysterious, and your voice has been known to cause orgasms in the weak-willed.” 

The Prince of Portland laughed. Nobody had ever been that straightforward with him aside from a certain hexenbiest. “I hadn’t heard it put quite like that.” 

“Hell, if I were single at the time, I would have thrown my name in the running.” He tossed back his drink and smiled at the predatory look his captain was giving him. “I guess I could put my name in now that I am single. That’d be one way to up the pot for the wager on my sexuality. Hey, do you have money in any of the bets?”

“I wasn’t aware that was allowed.” He eyed Nick’s empty glass being put on the table. 

“Oh, well, not like one of the ones on you personally. But any of the others which I’m sure you know exist. You seem to know everything that happens. Or so I thought.”

“Not yet. Do you have a suggestion for one I should put money on?” 

“Well, since Hank can’t bid on me, why don’t you take the pot for my pansexuality? I somehow doubt anyone has pegged me as pansexual. Seems most people stop at the binary.” Nick got up and stretched. “Good night, Captain. Thanks for the drinks. I gotta head to Monroe’s soon if I want any of his lasagna.”

“Good night, Detective.” He let the younger man out and locked his door. He may have to talk with Sargent Wu tomorrow about some of these bets. 

********

“Dude, you are in a good mood tonight.” Monroe put the food on the table and took his seat. “You and Juliette get back together already?” 

“No. I had an interesting talk with my captain about Wu’s betting ring. This smells amazing by the way. My sexuality is the latest office gossip.” He stirred the salad to redistribute the dressing before placing some on his plate.

“Oh?” He placed a hunk of the lasagna on his plate. “It’s a new recipe. You gotta let me know if it’s any good. So, why’s your sexuality the talk around the water cooler? Were you caught making out with one of the interns or something?”

“I’m not even sure. Apparently, this bet goes back a year. I don’t know what could have happened to make me the subject of the longest-running non-captain related pool.” Nick also got some of the lasagna.

“So, you’re saying it’s possible you were caught making out with an intern a year ago and just forgot..?”

“What? No! Nothing like that. I probably made an off-handed comment about something and it got twisted into something else.”

They ate in comfortable silence for a while. Then talked about how the latest case hadn’t involved Wesen at all. Just humans being horrible to one another. While not unheard of, it seemed to be a rarity the past few months since Nick awakened to his Grimm powers. They wondered if it was a coincidence that Nick got the Wesen cases or if other detectives got them, too, but were unaware of them. They retired to the couch with a couple of beers after eating.

“Speaking of Juliette.” Nick sighed. “You know why she broke up with me?”

Monroe shook his head. “I didn’t want to pry, man. I thought it would be a touchy subject and I’d just wait for you to say something if you ever did. And now you are. What happened? I thought you two were so in love and you were going to propose to her and stuff.”

He smiled sadly. “Yeah, well, turns out she didn’t like me keeping secrets from her.”

“Dude! It’s not like you can just explain what you do to a kehrseite! Their minds couldn’t handle it.” He gestured wildly as if demonstrating a head exploding.

“Right? She also thought you and I were sleeping together.” He drank his beer and ignored the way Monroe’s mouth dropped. The poor blutbad never recovered.

Eventually, Nick thanked Monroe for the evening, said good night, and went back to his own home. He wondered if anything would come from his talk with the captain.

********

Nick and his partner, Detective Hank Griffin, were talking at the desk the next morning. “Hank, did you know about this bet?”

“Man, even if I did, I wouldn’t be allowed to earn any cash from it.”

“So, you knew! Why didn’t you tell me? I’m sure we could have bribed someone to get us some extra lunch money.” He slapped Hank’s shoulder.

“Who even told you about that? I thought you’d never find out.” He looked up as others were greeting the captain who was coming in late and prepared to do the same. “Wonder if he had another meeting with the mayor this morning.”

Nick couldn’t hide his smile at Sean’s almost unperceivable limp. That bastard. “Nah, he just had a late night of drinking and maybe something extra.” He caught the older man’s eye and shook his head and mouthed ‘I see you’ which earned him a brief smile in response.

Hank noticed the exchange. “Uh huh…”

Hank wasn’t the only one who noticed. “Well, well, well.” Sargent Wu sat on the corner of their desk and looked from the captain, who’d just barely made it to his office, to Nick. “What was that about?”

Nick threw his hands up. “I’m sure I have no idea what either of you are talking about.” He glanced at the captain’s office and all three saw that the captain was staring at him for a moment with a smile before turning his attention to a stack of papers on his desk. “No idea at all.”


End file.
